Field
The present disclosure relates to activity tracking. More specifically, this disclosure relates to a method and system for tracking user progress with wearable sensors to facilitate automatic reporting of objective completion in a fitness plan or other type of plan.
Related Art
Modern mobile devices have the ability to deliver programs and content to individuals in order to help them achieve personal goals. For example, health, fitness or financial planning applications may deliver such content to mobile devices. These applications may deliver plans with milestones and objectives to a user's mobile phone or other device and the user typically reports progress through manual interaction via a graphical user interface. For example, a user may manually select an option to confirm whether or not the user has achieved a goal by tapping a button on a touch-based user interface. By performing this action, the user records his or her progress and can advance through the program. Unfortunately, this process is inefficient and prone to errors because it relies on the user to remember to update the plans and to manually report completion of their objectives.